Never to Late
by But a Chance
Summary: A sequel to Appendictement...IMO


**Disclaimer: CBS owns the rights to the CSI characters; I just borrow them from time to time.**

**Summary: This is number 10 of the Nick song fiction challenge found on the CSI files site. **

**Never to Late**

_On the garage floor I lay broken, battered, falling apart without hope. More rust color drains out, and I can't stop it. Why now? Why here? We just found each other again. Everything was working out so well, we were together, but maybe it wasn't meant to last. _

_I see glimpses of our past in my minds eye. Years ago when I first saw you, I thought: "God where have you been?" You were standing on that corner, all alone, and smoking your last cigarette. You looked so young, so strong, so tough, but we didn't become friends that day. No…not that day. Six months later, we met in that parking lot under the big neon sign. You just turned seventeen, and you were celebrating. I knew then we'd become fast friends. _

_We spent our days and nights together. Me and you hangin out, and cruisin the streets. Damn we looked good. We were powerful, in our prime, and we were too cool. Remember those hot summer nights, heading out of town on the two-lane road to the lake. The windows were down, and the breeze washed over us. Oh, and remember the asshole who bet you couldn't swim across the lake. Man, did he have to suck it up… and pay up. Damn that was funny. Then, a couple months later, there was the parade after you and the football team won State. You had on your State Championship jersey, and I was dressed up in gold. We made a handsome pair as we drove down Main Street. I'll never forget that._

_The next fall it was off to college. We loaded up, headed to A&M, and the fun continued. We showed that campus who ruled the streets…you, me, and the frat brothers. Those were some of the best four years. Then came graduation day, and it was time to pack up once again. We headed back to Dallas, our old stomping ground, but soon our friendship waned. You got a new job, made a new friend, but still I waited…hoping against hope. _

_A few years later, you moved away, and I didn't understand why? Oh, I'd see you from time to time. You'd stop by to say hi, and we'd go for a drive, but it wasn't the same. During our time apart you changed, grew distant, lost in someway. God, I wanted to help you, but didn't know how? We sat together in the old barn, staring at each other, but it took you so long to make a move. I wanted to connect sooner, but didn't want to disappointment. Nonetheless, we made our way once more, but it didn't last, I watched you walk away again. _

_A few years later, we met up again when I was transferred to Las Vegas. When first I saw you, I realized we'd both grown older, our youthful color and vigor faded. We went out from time to time on your days off. It felt good to be together. Time heals all wounds I suppose. I met the people you hang out with, in the city that took you away me. I met your new special friend, and understood the need and attraction. It wasn't a perfect relationship, but it was far from bad._

_Then…on a whim, we sought our youth once more. We left the city of lights, and headed down another long two-lane road. I had no idea where we were going, but as long as you were at the wheel, it was ok with me. Hearing that almost forgotten laugh of yours was a sweet hymn. It was good to feel the wind caress our bodies, this was my nirvana. The lost years faded, and we became one. All was right in the world, as far as I was concerned. _

_Unfortunately, we didn't foresee what lay ahead. I never thought we'd be pulled apart again. You tried valiantly to save me, but it was a lost cause. Crushing echoes still reverberate through my frame. _

_Now… rust color seeps out. Is this the end? Is this my fate? Are we to be parted evermore? I'm lost and insecure. Long ago you found me, please find me again._

* * *

Nick woke feeling achy and sore. "Man, why do I still feel this way? It's been a week." he said to himself as he stretched and rolled out of bed. Sighing, he shook his head in disbelief.

A week ago, and for the first time in ages, it was boy's night out. No girlfriends, no female co-workers, and not a care in the world. Nick, Greg and Hodges spent days masterminding Henry's surprise birthday attack. Every detail was planned down to the minute…from the guys finagling their schedules (no small feat,) to Catherine letting Henry off for the night, the mask, the vocal synthesizers, and of course the abduction. They even went so far as to notify PD, so they wouldn't get pulled over and arrested.

The plan was genius, some would say epic. Scare the shit out of Henry (the bonus of their whole plan,) take a road-trip to Harry's Hog Hideout, eat enough ribs to bust a gut, drink enough beer to get toasted, and sleep it all off in the car till morning. It was supposed to be a phenomenal adventure, one not soon forgotten….and thus goes the best laid plans.

Nick wearily pulled on his faded jeans, the ones with the hole in the knee, and a t-shirt that saw better day's years ago. He shuffled out to the kitchen, grabbed some breakfast, and made a pot of strong coffee. Sitting a few feet away lay his project for the day…a painfully sad project.

Two cups of coffee later, and finally shaking off the aches and pains, Nick headed to the garage to take toll of the damage lying within. He flipped on the lights, and took in the sight lying before him. "Ah man, looks like you and me both seen better days old friend." Nick said to the inanimate object.

His prize possession, his 1965 Gold Buick Wildcat lay in ruins. "Aw Betty Lou…look at you, lying on the floor all broken and battered. Is that rust seeping out of you girl?" He walked around the crumpled mass of steel, took in the damage, and prayed he'd be able to restore her. Thankfully, Brass made sure the car was towed to his house instead of impound, or worse the junk yard, after their adventure. It took a little finagling to get Betty Lou in the garage, but the guys from traffic managed. They owed Nick a few over the years. "I'm sorry bout the accident Betts, we avoided that Caddy, but look what happened to you sweetie."

Nick thought back to the day he found her. It was his seventeenth birthday, and his mom promised…this birthday: "no encyclopedias; one set is enough." He spotted his Wildcat in the parking lot of Wally's Car World. She was sittin pretty under the glowing neon lights of the big GM sign.

Nick's dad wasn't thrilled with his choice, "she's too old," he said, but Nick wasn't deterred. He learned long ago, if you go up against the Judge's wishes, you damn well better have a solid argument. After an hour of heartfelt persuasion, a once over by the family's mechanic, and the promise to pay for any impending repairs, Nick won the argument hands down. The Wildcat…Betty Lou…was his.

A flood of memories flittered through Nick's mind as he reminisced about growing up with Betty Lou. The Friday nights spent driving around the DQ trying to pickup girls. The long summer drives out to the lake, and the State Championship parade down Main Street, his senior year. Their arrival at A&M, the following fall, and the havoc they reaped there. A new smile crept at the corners of his mouth, at thoughts of the past.

The cherished memories reinforced what Nick already knew. His Wildcat… his Betty Lou…needed saving. No matter the cost. Losing her would be like losing the only friend who ever knew him, the real him, the person he always wanted to be. Betts gave him a freedom he always sought. He may have found her, but she saved him in more ways than one.

After the horrors of his time underground, and a lengthy stay in the confines of a hospital room, Nick finally escaped the claustrophobia Las Vegas became. The welcoming beacon of home was calling him away from the chaos and bright city lights. Family and home were beckoning, it was time to heal, recover, and be whole again. He spent hours on the front porch of the family ranch, rocking in his granddad's old chair, and breathing in unrestricted fresh air.

By his third day home the self-pity abated, and Nick became piqued by his ill mood. "What happened…happened…can't change it now. It's a part of me, always with me, but it doesn't define me. Gordon didn't break me…I'm still alive and breathing…fuck him!"

The next morning, Nick walked out to the barn to visit his old friend. "Hey Betty Lou you ready to blow off some steam? Dad said he's kept you ready girl." Minutes later Nick and Betty Lou blasted out of the barn, and tore down that two lane road. They opened up for each other, to each other, and years slipped away.

Four hours later, Nick and Betty Lou pulled back into the barn, both enervated. Family watched as Nick walked from the barn to the house, a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders. Betty Lou did what no one else could. The Stokes' breathed a sigh of relief, Nick's old friend saw him through once more.

A few weeks later, Nick bid his family, and Betty Lou heartfelt goodbyes. Once more, it was time to face Vegas, and the bright lights. He returned to sin city stronger, more focused, every demon vanquished. When his Vegas family greeted him at the airport, they were shocked at the transformation. Evidently home did the trick and worked its magic.

Years past, and Nick settled into the comfort of everyday life, but change hung on the horizon. He never expected Sara to leave the lab; that was a surprise. He never expected Warrick to be murdered by one of their own; that was a shock. Dread, fear and anxiety became his friend once more as his world tumbled out of control. In the early morning haze of that fateful September morn, Nick sought his beacon…he called home. His father answered the call, and Nick bravely told him what happened. Cisco listened with a heavy heart, he couldn't imagine his son's pain, but he offered the only sage advice he knew: "stand strong, avenge your brother, be a good witness, make sure the bastard pays…pays hard." Nick did just that.

A few days after Rick's funeral, a transport truck delivered a precious cargo to Nick Stokes' home. He was shocked by the surprise. The note on the windshield was short and simple.

_Dear Son,_

_We thought Betts would help. Please take care._

_We Love You,_

_Mom and Dad _

Betty Lou found Nick. She graced his driveway in the splendor of her faded golden glory. She took some coaxing, but after a little tinkering she purred once more. They spent Nick's off days together, touring the streets and back roads of Las Vegas. Betty Lou became the remedy to his ills. Being with Betts was his emancipation from all that was evil and wrong. Betty Lou found Nick.

In the dim light of the garage, Nick knew he couldn't, and wouldn't let Betts go. He discovered her golden glory under the bright neon lights, amongst the forgotten others. He found her, and discovered his freedom. She resurrected him, and saved him in more way than one.

Nick brushed a hand across the crumpled mass of his 65 Wildcat, his Betty Lou. "Its ok girl, the junkyard won't find you. I'll make sure your brilliance is restored. I won't forget you Betts. You found me…you saved me."

* * *

_No, you found me...you saved me…I just paid it forward. _

**The End…**

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this story. It would be nice to receive a review or two if you have the time. I swear it's painless!**_

_**Lyrics**_

_**You Found Me **  
**Songwriters:** King, Joseph; Slade, Isaac; _

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"_

Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me

But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?


End file.
